Wow
by Rosey Tokomara
Summary: I saw Alois raise an eyebrow "What are you looking at? Is there something on my face or what?" there was about two seconds of silence before Mouse smiled and laughed a bit at him. I gaped at her with wide eyes while Sabey spit her milk out. Ciel was staring and Alois nearly fell out of his seat. She only went back to eating as if nothing had even happened
1. Chapter 1

Wow, Demons

Chapter 1, Wow, Cute Guys

AN= Erfffffffffff. Blahhhhhh. I don't own anything except for…my ocs.

Ciel is acting 14

Alois is acting 14

Claude is acting 21 (hahaha.)

Sebastian is acting 21

Grell…isn't really acting because he doesn't get to go to school (hahaha)…or does he? MWAHAHAHA!

Now for my ocs.

Fox Red (first and last name.) is 14

Saber-Tooth Red (Nickname is Sabey) is 17

Mouse Red is 13 (skipped a grade.)

Fox's Pov

Hi, my name's Fox Red. My sisters are Saber-Tooth Red, but everyone calls her Sabey, and Mouse Red. We do have secrets. But I won't tell you them. We all go to Nomed High. A few days ago I found out that it was demon spelled backwards. And no, it doesn't mean anything because our school is completely normal. I think. I'm 14 and have snowy white hair and icy blue eyes. My hair reaches just below my shoulders. I usually don't talk to people because I don't really…like them. I am pale and pretty. How do I know that I'm pretty? All the girls in school are jealous f me and all the boys try to hit on me almost every chance they get. Yeah. It's a curse. I don't really smile much at school., so people think I have no emotions. But it's not true. I do have emotions. I only show them around my friends aka Sabey and Mouse. I'm a strait A B student. I am terrible at one thing. Cooking. I am terrible at cooking and always will be. Sabey, Mouse, and I live together alone. No one knows it though. We inherited our riches. So, we are currently thousandares. Yeah, we're not exactly rich, but we're definatly not poor. Our house has five bedrooms but only three are being used. The other two used to be for our parents and grandparents. But they're all dead.

Sabey's Pov

Hey, my name's Saber-Tooth Red.(friends call me Sabey though.) My sisters are Fox Red and Mouse Red. We all go to Nomed High. I'm 17 and have snowy white hair. It's straight and goes down to my mid-back, though I usually put it into a high ponytail. My eyes are orange with specks of blue, green, and silver. I'm as pale as my sisters and am flawless. I have the same troubles with boys, but have two friends. I am a strait A B student. I'm terrible at Singing. I usually look out for Fox and Mouse, but mostly Mouse because, she has troubles.. I have to act as their mom and dad since our parents are dead. I work at FuFu Dresses. It's pretty much a store where you can find any kind of dress. I can be a rebel at certain times but other times I can be an angel. Fox doesn't know it, but I think she's a bit bi-polar. She can be cute most of the time, but if you get her upset she can be down right scary. I mean like, REALLY scary. She's able to make a grown adult pee his pants and cry for his mommy. It might be an exaggeration…

Mouse's Pov

Umm, Hi…my name is Mouse Red. I am 13. I have curly bluish silver white hair that reaches down a little below my mid back, and one of my eyes is silver and the other is pink. I go to Nomed High. I am extremely shy and am often picked on. I have no friends other than my sisters and animals that I meet. I am cute, just like them. But I am scared easily. My sisters are always looking after me, since I am the youngest. I have a weak heart and was born with some birth defects…I am also, autistic. I get straight As and rarely ever get Bs. I don't talk to anyone, I sometimes talk to my sisters, but that's it.

Fox's Pov

I sat in the class room reading a book. Yes this is how I'm starting this story. I was reading Romeo and Juliet. Romeo had just died and Juliet just woke up and found that her lover had just died. I was about scream in frustration because it was so sad. The classroom door opened and four guys walked in. Two were new students but I didn't know what the other guys could be because they were adults. One of the new students had an eye patch. His hair was black and his one eye was a dark blue. The other boy had blonde hair and green eyes. I saw that he was scanning the room with a smirk on his face. Creepy. Both of the men had black hair, but one had red eyes and the other had gold eyes. The red eyed man spoke "Attention class, my name is Mr. Michaelis and this is Mr. Faustus. We are the new teachers and these are the two new students. Please introduce yourselves." The boy with blonde hair stepped forward with a smirk. "My name is Alois Trancy. I'm 14 and currently single." He then winked and I heard a few fan girls scream. Great. He was probably going to be a player. The boy with eye patch sighed and glared at Alois. Then he stepped forward "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I'm also 14." He sounded serious and again I heard fan girls scream. He was probably going break a lot of hearts. "Mr. Trancy, Mr. Phantomhive, please take your seats." Wow, Mr. Faustus sounded cold. I felt my face pale a bit. The only empty seats were in front of me and next to me. Great. Just great. Alois sat in front of me and Ciel sat next to me. Alois turned around in his seat and looked me up and down, still smirking. "hey babe." I simply continued to read my book. Keeping him from eyeing my eyes. He then flicked me in my forehead, hard. I didn't feel any pain, but I looked up anyway. I saw him flinch a bit by the way I was looking at him and he frowned. He then turned back around in his seat "Stupid bitch." I went back to reading my book. "I'll take attendance." I looked up and saw Mr. Michaelis holding a clipboard "Abbey Anderson?" "Here." "Derek Turner?" "Here." "Fox Red?" Ciel turned from a book he had been reading and looked around the classroom, Alois was also scanning the room. Creepy. I slowly raised my hand. But I didn't say anything. Mr. Michaelis raised an eyebrow and Abbey spoke up "That's her. She just doesn't speak to anyone." Ciel, Alois, Mr. Michaelis and Mr. Faustus looked at me. I looked up from my book shot them all glares. Alois glared back, Ciel jumped, Mr. Michaelis looked at me with interest, and Mr. Faustus raised an eyebrow. Only Ciel's reaction satisfied me. I stood up from my seat and the whole class that knew me cowered into the far corner of the classroom. I simply sighed and walked out of the classroom. As I walked out I heard several sighs of relief.

I walked to the park that was across from the school. I sat down o n my favorite bench and sighed, a small smile graced my lips. "It's different now." "Really? Do you think they're…?" I stared up the cloudy sky and kept the smile on my lips. "There is no doubt about it. They have to be." I looked to Sabey who had joined me on the bench. She smiled back. "we should get back. It's lunch time." I nodded an we both went to the cafeteria.

We both sat down at our table and started to eat. I then saw Alois and Ciel I nudged Sabey and looked up from her tuna fish sandwich "They're the younger ones. They aren't as powerful." She looked at them and nodded. I watched in shock as they both sat down at our table. "I hope it doesn't bother you that we'll be eating our lunch here from now on. You are only one who _**isn't **_annoying." I raised an eyebrow. I looked at Sabey and gave her the sign. She nodded and looked at the two boys "I'm Fox's older sister. You may call me Sabey. We do have a few questions. Like 1, how can you two stand each other?" Ciel answered while Alois played ith his jelly "I am simply just forced to stay with him. It doesn't mean I don't hate him." A "Question 2, whats with the eye patch, pirate boy." His face came a little flustered. "I'd rather not recall it." b "Question three, why don't you and Alois act your ages?" Ciel's face became redder "No one ever said that we had to act a certain way!" c. I smiled at him and showed my eyes. He looked a bit stunned. "You're demons." Alois stopped playing with his jello and Ciel was pale. The bell rang and Sabey and I went back to class as if nothing had happened.

END OF THE DAY

I sat in enrichment anxiously. Tonight was the full moon and I knew exactly where I had to be. I didn't really have anything to do, because I had done all my homework and read all my books. Ciel and Alois had avoided interacting with me for the rest of the day, ever since what I said at lunch. I was a little happy about that, but not by much. Also, Mr. Faustus and Mr. Michaelis were always glancing at me from time to time, Mr. Faustus with a cold hard look, and Mr. Michaelis with a spark of interest in his eye. What a curious cat. Finally the bell rang and I quickly walked out of the room in the swarm of students. A boy walked up to me and started walking with me. That particular boy being Cody Barnstien, the boy who always stalked me. "Hey, Cutie. How about we go over my house and have a little-." "She's not interested, barnacle breath." My sister appeared and punched him on top of his head, taking his spot next to me, leaving him behind in the dust rubbing his sore head. I nodded at her as a sign of my thanks and she smiled. "No prob." We finally reached the doors that led to freedom and I silently took a deep breath of the cool air. It was going to rain tonight. We separated from the group of kids and started on our way home.

I sighed as I sat in my nice hot bubble bath. "This is so relaxing!" I hummed in content, and started to sink a bit deeper into the water, allowing my mouth to be unseen. I looked up toward the window by the bathtub, seeing that the full moon was still rising. Once it would be fully risen, we would turn into animals. I would turn into an arctic fox, and Sabey would turn into a white saber-tooth tiger. I closed my eyes and relaxed, letting all the stress float away. '_squeak_' my eyes snapped open as I saw a particular mouse. I sat up quickly and picked it up in my hand. "Where have you been!? You missed school today!" I screamed as the mouse turned into a naked human girl, falling into the bathtub with a big 'BANG!' she yelped in pain and started to cry. I looked in worry. You could clearly see mouse ears popping out the top of her head, the same color as her hair. She also had a mouse tail. She was born with them. Her heart is also weak. I think of her like a real mouse, a baby mouse more like it. "Why didn't you go to school today?" she looked at me and wiped her tears. She then pulled up her knees to her chest. I sighed and went back to relaxing, allowing her to stay in the bath with me. (Don't think anything dirty)

After a while we both got out. I had to wrap her in a towel because she had no clothes. We both exit the bathroom and she went to her room to get dressed. I joined Sabey in the living room. "So, what should we do about the demons in the school?" she looked at me "We make sure that they don't harm any humans, or us for that matter." "What about Mouse?" "We're in the same grade…I'll just have to keep her by my side at all times." She nodded and Mouse came out to sit next to us. Sabey pulled her into a hug "Why weren't you school today? We all walked to school together, and you just disappeared. Why?" there was only silence. She sighed and let go of Mouse. We always tried. "We've got news." Mouse looked up at me "There are four demons in the school. Two young ones, two old ones. The older ones are our new teachers, the younger ones are our fellow students. One sit's diagonal from you. He seems as f he contains no threat, unlike the other ones….but I wouldn't trust, him…..even if he's nice to you. Okay?" she gave the slightest nod. I looked to the clock and realized that it was already nine. "We should get to bed….." as soon as I said that, we all transformed into animals. Smoke surrounded us, from our transformation. "Ah, dammit!" I laughed at Sabey as she cursed loudly. I sighed "Well, looks like we're sleeping out here tonight."

END OF CHAPTER 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, demons

Chapter 2, Wow, she laughed

…Just kidding! I dn't own anything. Other than my oc's….which is almost everyone…almost. Please review and I hope you like this chapter….heck, I'm happy if you're really reading this

Fox Pov

I woke up to find myself naked and on the floor of the living room. I looked to the clock and saw that it was 6:27. I yawned and stretched, waking up Sabey and Mouse "Wake up! We have school." They both got up and I walked to my bedroom and got dressed into my school uniform. I then went back to the living room and saw that Mouse was already there, wearing a hat to cover her ears, as she always did.

Soon after, Sabey came out and we all went to school. Not saying anything at all.

Sabey separated from me and Mouse when it came for us to go our different ways. Mouse and I walked through the hallway. "Now, remember what I told you, okay Mouse?" she nodded with a nervous look in her eyes. We finally reached our class room and a few steps in, Mouse tripped and fell onto the ground, her books going everywhere. I looked over to who had tripped her. It was Matt Haroldsen. I glared at him as he laughed with his friends and kicked him in the face, sending him flying across the room. I looked over at his friends and they quickly went to the back of the room to help Matt. I looked over to Mouse who hurriedly picked up her books and nearly ran to her seat. Avoiding everyone's stares. I followed after her and realized that Alois and Ciel were staring at me in shock, but not after glancing at Mouse. I took my seat and sighed, turning around to look at Mouse who had her head down. I put a hand on her arm and she looked at me. She nodded a little to tell me she was okay and I nodded back. I watched as the teachers came into the room. They didn't say anything though, because the bell had not rung yet. I saw Alois get out of his seat, walk over to Ciel, and then sit on top of his desk. I stopped watching them as they started talking, which turned into arguing. I figured that I would read a book.

The bell rang and the class fell into silence. Mr. Michaelis started to speak. "Alright class. It's time to take attendance. Abbey Anderson?" "Here." "Alois Trancy?" "I'm here." "Ciel Phantomhive?" "Here." "Derek Turner?" "I am here." "Fox Red?" I raised my hand and he nodded at me. "Gabe Nelson?" a boy stood up and put a foot on his chair, with underwear on his head "Your God is PRESENT!" everyone burst out laughing, except for me, Ciel, Alois, Mouse, and the teachers. "You may sit down Mr. Nelson. Another one of your outbursts, and you will go to the principal's office." "Yes Mr. Faustus." "Isabelle Anderson? I suppose you're related to Abbey Anderson?" "Here, and yes sir, I am." "Mathew Haroldson?" "He had to go to the nurse's office." "Alright." "Is Mouse Red here today?" once again Abbey spoke "yes. She sits behind Fox. She doesn't talk either. They're sisters." A boy, Zack, who sat behind Abbey spoke "Yeah, Mouse is a real retard. HA! Heck, it's a miracle if she even knows her name. She probably doesn't!" I turned around to glance at my sister. She was crying, but silently. I quickly stood, my chair screeching on the ground. I slowly turned my head to glare right into his soul. His eyes widened and he started to sweat. He fell out of his chair and I then sat back down. As if nothing had ever even happened. I heard a few sighs of relief. Usually I would have that person in the face, but I couldn't since there were demons around…powerful ones I mean. "Um, alright. Peter Farley?" "Here." "Sarah and Steven Harts?" they were twins *Here* (* means that they say it simultaneously) "And Zack Morick?" "I-I'm here." "Alright. Let's get started. Open your History books to page 254. That's chapter 5." I simply put my head down and zoned out./FEW MINUTES LATER! "Fox Red. Why don't you answer the question that I just asked." I quickly woke up and wrote my answer on the board, already knowing the answer and I went back to my seat and went back to sleep, knowing that they were shocked.

I woke up and the bell rang. I got up and was about to leave class, but Mr. Faustus called me back. "You were asleep the whole class. I doubt you learned anything." Abbey then came up "Um sir, she never pays attention, and still gets good grades. So, you're just wasting your time." Mouse came up to me as abbey left and Mr. Faustus pushed up his glasses, dismissing me for lunch.

Mouse, Sabey, and I sat at our usual table and, surprisingly, Ciel and Alois came back to sit with us….again. we all ate in silence for the first few minutes but then Alois broke it. "So, why are you three named after animals? I mean…that's just straight out ridiculous." Sabey spoke "Oh yeah? Well, why do you have a girl's name?" he glared at her "Watch your mouth, you stupid-." "AHEM! Alois, I think you've said enough. We don't need to cause any trouble on our second day." "Wait…I have a question." They all looked to me. "This might just be out of the blue but, why are you guys in a school?" there was silence until Alois put his feet up on the table "Hey, it's not like we want to be here idiot." He paused for a moment and glanced at Mouse "Why doesn't she talk? Is she stupid or what?" I glared at him and saw Mouse shift uncomfortably. "She is smarter than anyone in this school that is human. She could've graduated by now. But we only let her skip a grade to be in the same grade as me." "Okay then, why doesn't she talk?" "She's autistic." "Oh." Mouse looked at Alois in a certain way I hadn't seen before. (no not love.) I saw Alois raise an eyebrow "What are you looking at? Is there something on my face or what?" there was about two seconds of silence before Mouse smiled and laughed a bit at him. I gaped at her with wide eyes while Sabey spit her milk out. Ciel was staring and Alois nearly fell out of his seat. She only went back to eating as if nothing had even happened. I looked at Sabey and saw that she was cleaning up her mess (lol). I stood up and did her job. I took both of the boys hands and pulled them out of their seats. they stood and alois looked at his hands as if they were infected and ciel rolled his eyes at the silly and childish actions. "Mouse get up, Sabey, you can stay here..." Mouse got up and she came over to my side. I could feel the stares of everyone in the cafeteria. they never knew I could speak. I looked at the older demons across the room to see they were glaring. I smirked at this and the four of us made our way out of the cafeteria. Me and Mouse were leading. Ciel spoke up "Where are you taking us?" I glanced back at them and smiled to myself "Underground."

AnD END!

if you're wondering, no she's not going to kill them. lol. stay tuned for next chapter.


End file.
